


Her Little Snow Queen

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Parents olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: It's the first day of Hanukkah and two days before Christmas and all Felicity's daughter wants to do is play in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljcovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljcovey/gifts).



Two days before Christmas and the first day of Hanukkah there was a massive snow storm that left Star City blanket in white snow. Emma wakes them up earlier than she normally would, finally at the age where she understands the concept of Hanukkah and Christmas, or at least the presents aspects of it.

  
“Momma do you wanna build a snowman!!” Emma screams at the top of her lungs as she vaults into the their ridiculously high bed.

  
She uses the chair nearby to crawl in and then vaults herself onto their bed her small body barely shaking their massive king size bed.

  
“Momma!” Emma calls out again but clampers onto Oliver’s form, he was awake the moment Emma slammed open the bedroom door.

  
Emma’s pull ups clad bottom plops onto Oliver’s chest, little hands going to his face squishing his cheeks, “daddy, do you wanna build a snowman?”

  
“I want Emma to go back to sleep.” Oliver counters, peering up at his overly excited three year old.

  
“Is Kiss-mas!” Emma insists she points to the large French doors showing Oliver the white expanse of snow outside.”kiss-mass daddy!”

  
Oliver chuckles, “its Hanukkah, remember? Christmas is two days away.”

  
“Oh.” The three year old sits back onto Oliver’s chest, tiny fingers tracing Oliver’s scars in the gentle way she's seen her mother do a million of times, but she's more focused on Oliver’s words, “No Olaf Daddy?”

  
Oliver looks more closely at the French doors and he sees that the snow is just above the first window, definitely enough snow for Emma to build an Olaf.

  
“Olaf after breakfast.” Oliver promises.

  
“Presents?” Emma looks at him eagerly with large blue eyes so much like her mother’s.

  
“Sorry munchkin, Hanukkah gifts aren't until tonight when Momma lights the menorah.”

  
Emma looks disappointed all for a second but then at the mention of her mother she turns to her left, eyes wide, like she's horrified she forgot her mother was sleeping next to them.

  
And Felicity was definitely sleeping, Oliver’s wife can sleep through just about anything something that still marvels Oliver.

  
Emma clampers off of Oliver kneeling right next to Felicity’s head, she's facing the opposite direction, so Emma leans over her to peer down at her mother's sleeping face. Emma taps Felicity’s cheek almost like she would on a door, “Momma, do you wanna build a snowman?”

  
Felicity grunts and Oliver can't help but hold back his laugh knowing this is their ritual.

  
“It doesn't have to be a snowman.” Emma continues to sing.

  
“Go away Emma.” Comes Felicity teasing voice, despite her words Emma grins brightly rising on her knees in anticipation

  
“Okay, bye.” Emma tries to sound crestfallen but she's already giggling before Felicity turns around and grabs her by the waist eliciting a squeal from the toddler.

  
“Emma, do you wanna build a snowman?” Felicity sings her eyes are barely open, still trying to fight the sleep in her system but she sings back with earnesty

  
“It doesn't have to be a snowman.” Emma chimes in little arm draped across Felicity’s shoulder much like Felicity has done so they are both in a cocoon together, their matching noses filled with freckles just barely touching.

  
“I'm always gonna wanna build a snowman with you Emma Lee.” Felicity chimes.

  
“Me too, Momma.” Emma says seriously, she rubs her nose against Felicity.

  
“Even when we don't have snow?” Felicity counters teasingly.

  
“Yea! ‘Members we made a sandman snowman in Bali.” Emma says matter of factly, she crawls out from under Felicity leaning over her mother’s torso to look at Oliver who had watched the entire exchange in amusement, “right daddy? We made the biggest sand snowman ever.”

  
“We did.” Oliver nods he looks down at Felicity who just turned over to face him, his eyes soft, “morning.”

  
“You want to build a snowman too?” Felicity teases sleepily.

  
“How about I build you a large cup of coffee?” Oliver counters leaning over to press a soft kiss to her lips.

  
“This is why I married you.” Felicity says with a sleepy grin.

  
“Waffles, Ms Emma?” Oliver asks his daughter who is content on lying on her mother’s stomach.

  
“With sins-a-nuns.” Emma insists butchering the word cinnamon but Oliver knows exactly what she's asking for.

  
Oliver presses a kiss on Emma’s forehead, “you’ll keep the sleepy head Mommy company?”

  
“You got it dudes.” Emma promises giving her father a thumbs up causing Felicity to laugh so both girls end up in giggles of laughter.

  
“Momma can we go building snowmans now?” Emma asks eagerly as she looks forlornly at their backyard through the French doors

  
“After breakfast.” Felicity promises, releasing a loud yawn.

  
She doesn't know what happens but she drifts off all for a second until she feels a cold draft enter the bedroom. She looks to her right to see one of the French doors is sprawling open and her three year old is nowhere in sight.

  
“Frak!” Felicity swears as she grabs Oliver’s hoodie off the chair slipping it over her pajamas, “Emma!l

  
“It's snowing Mama!” Emma calls out excitedly.

  
She's standing in the middle of the snow still dressed in her pjs but she slipped on her snow boots and grabbed her hoodie and mittens. She's grinning down at the snow like it's a little piece of heaven.

  
Emma looks at the snow with such wonder and amazement and even love. It's one of the things she loves about her daughter the most, the way she appreciates everything and everyone in her life. Her daughter has the biggest heart Felicity has ever seen and Felicity can only hope that she continues to harness that optimism for the rest of her life.

  
“Emma, baby you gotta come inside and get your coat.”

  
“I'm nots cold Mama.” Emma insists as she spins around in the snow, boots crunching deep into the snow, “I'm Elsa! The cold never bodder me anyway!”

  
“I can see that.” Felicity quips with amusement, hugging herself to fight off the cold, “you’re gonna get your jammies wet.”

  
“S’okay they gotta get wet anyway when you wash them.” Emma says with a shrug of her shoulder and with that much to Felicity's horror she plops back onto the snow arms wide as she makes a snow angel.

  
Felicity goes to stop her but then pulls Oliver’s phone from the pocket of his hoodie and proceeds to take a few pictures, at least Emma had the mind to get her boots and mittens.

  
“Mama, join me!” Emma beckons her mother in.

  
Felicity is now acutely aware that no matter how long she's moved out of Vegas, she is still a Vegas girl at heart and would always prefer the heat over the cold.

  
“Will you come inside and put on proper clothes if I make angels with you?” Felicity counters, Emma is at that age where she tries to bargain everything with her parents and Felicity and Oliver are learning to adapt to outsmarting their ridiculously smart daughter.

  
“Alright,” Emma says with a sigh, “only cause Daddy has to make my snowman family with me. Oh you can help too Mommy.”

  
Felicity laughs as she slips her feet into her Uggs, “that's for thinking of me Emma.”

  
“I always thinks of you, Momma.” Emma says matter of factly, opening her mouth so she can catch the snowflakes falling from the sky.

  
Felicity’s heart warms just as she tentatively plops back onto the snow next to Emma, the cold snow seeps into Oliver’s hoodie, chilling Felicity to the bones.

  
Emma thought only giggles with glee as she kneels in the snow, and Felicity legit worries if her daughter has some kind of medical problem with her sensory system cause no one should be that unaffected by the cold snow.

  
“We have matching snow angels.” Emma says happily hugging Felicity when Felicity rises to her feet. “Daddy, has to make one with us so we can have a Snow angels family.”

  
“He will, but first my little snow Queen you gotta get out of these wet clothes and into proper clothes. Remember daddy and I said we don't want you going outside by yourself?”

  
Felicity scoops up Emma and makes her way back to her bedroom. She discard both she and Ellie of their wet clothes before making a beeline for the bathroom.

  
“But Monna you were rights there.” Emma points out.

  
“I was sleeping and you know that.” Felicity counters.

  
When Emma doesn't have a counter argument she knows she's won't this battle. Yet again Felicity worries for when Emma is a teenager, between Felicity’s defiance and Oliver’s rebellion they are both nervous for what a teenage Emma has in store for them.

  
“Sorry, Momma.” Emma says meekly as Felicity wraps Emma up in one of Oliver’s big fluffy towels after discarding the toddlers last bit of clothes.

  
“Do we have an escape artist on our hands?” Oliver chimes in front the door, grinning at both his girls, Felicity is still tripping in her wet pjs while Emma is warm in a large towel.

  
“Momma and I made snow angels before breakfast.” Emma says with a smile, “but we’re ready for waffles now.”

  
Oliver laughs as Felicity only shakes her head lifting up their daughter and handing her to Oliver, “you’ve got Elsa, I gotta take a warm shower.”

  
“I'm Emma, Mommy.” Emma says with a laugh, brushing her cold nose against Felicity's before she goes off with her father.

  
The last thing Felicity hears before she closes the bathroom door, is Emma telling him her plans for the day. Felicity makes a mental note to add a little bit more layers cause she just knows they are going to be outside all day if Emma gets her way.

  
Her little Snow Queen, indeed

 

 


End file.
